


Объективные данные

by sKarEd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kid Fic, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd





	1. Исследование

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Objective Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922263) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



«... Это событие отмечает создание Первой Республики Бажора, которая пережила свой расцвет двадцать — двадцать пять тысяч лет назад».  
Джим вздохнул, подпер голову рукой, пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми. Херовое начало семестра.

«Этот период характеризуется многими достижениями в области искусства, наук, вычислений...»

Наставники предупреждали его, что историю лучше сдавать не на последнем курсе, но он пропустил их увещевания мимо ушей. Теперь-то он понимал, как они были правы. Никто не был способен писать диплом, проходить усложненные курсы по тактике, командованию и работать в кампусе после скучнейшего занятия в восемь ноль ноль утра. 

«... о чем свидетельствует классическая архитектура, созданная в Б’хала величайшим дизайнером и художником Сарисен».

Джим сделал пару пометок в падде и принялся рассматривать аудиторию. Половина лектория была заполнена первогодками первой недели обучения — эти слишком активно записывали и прямо-таки светились любознательностью. Джим сидел на самом стратегически удобном месте: почти в конце зала, напротив выхода. Мокроносые новички еще не научились этому искусству. Джим огляделся, отмечая пару симпатичных человеческих девушек слева от себя и подтянутого Крессари парой рядов ниже.

«... именно на этой основе и была построена система каст Бажора. Об этом свидетельствуют находки...»

И в самом центре комнаты, посреди океана красных кадетских униформ, на первом ряду, на самом близком к преподавателю месте (его не занимали даже первогодки), сидел одинокий вулканец. Джиму сразу же стало интересно. Вулканец выбивался из толпы своими острыми ушами, странным выбором места, черной вулканской хламидой и тем, что он был крохотным. Вулканцы отличались высоким ростом, но этот казался невысоким даже на фоне кадетов. Джим еще немного поглазел на него, отмечая, что тот сидел неподвижно, сцепив руки, и просто смотрел на профессора, даже не делая записей.

«Это привело к разногласиям по поводу того, когда была отправлена первая экспедиция в сектор Бажора. Позже ученые назовут...»

На падде Джима всплыло сообщение от соседа по комнате.

МакКой: Загулял? Ты же кажется говорил, что в этом семестре у тебя совсем не будет времени на прыжки из постели в постель.

Джим подавил смешок и набрал ответ.

ДжКирк: Я-то спал у себя, в отличие от некоторых. Занятия с ранья.

МакКой: Ланч в 13:00?

ДжКирк: Не могу. Работа.

«На этом сегодняшняя лекция окончена».

Как только эти слова покинули профессорский рот, Джим встал и принялся спускаться к двери. Когда он до нее добрался, из толпы показался маленький вулканец. Джим наконец смог рассмотреть его получше, и с удивлением понять, что он ошибался. 

Вулканец не был маленьким, как ребенок. Он и был ребенком.

\-----  
Единственное чем отличался курс ИСТ108: Нефедеративные Цивилизации, так это лёгкостью. Джим мог одновременно слушать лекцию, делать заметки и читать материал к лекции по межвидовой этике. Или экзохимии. Или продвинутой астротеории. Или к любому из шести других курсов этого семестра, потому что Джим был жаден до знаний, и в конце финишной прямой, его ждал желанный билет прочь с Земли. 

За две недели они прошли Бажор, Селай и Кеспритт III. Джим за это время настрочил и сдал свое эссе по управлению и командованию и нашел отличную группу по изучению продвинутой геометрии подпространства. Хоть здесь он смог хоть немного пообщаться с сокурсниками. 

Не то чтобы он страдал от недостатка общения. Во время занятий по истории с ним уже болтали несколько первогодков: пара людей, прилипчивый андорианец и брин, прилетевший в академию на месяц по программе культурного обмена. Брин. Странно.

Маленький вулканец все еще посещал лекции, сидел на том же месте, совершенно неподвижно и внимательно слушал. Джим смотрел на него разве что мельком, до той недели, когда смазливый андорианец споткнулся об сумку вулканца и разлил на себя весь свой утренний напиток. Джим еле успел увернуться от брызг, проходя мимо.

— Qi’tarr’wae, — фыркнул андорианец, — Ты замочишь свои сапоги. 

Звучало не очень угрожающе, но для тех, кто говорил по-андориански и понимал смысл ругательства, прозвучало обидно. Например, для Джима. Вулканец, видимо тоже все понял, потому что он позеленел кончиками ушей и отвернулся, съежившись. 

— Отвали, — ровным тоном сказал Джим. — Он же не виноват, что у тебя вместо антенн — бычьи хвосты. — Это было сильное ругательство, оскорбительное для любого андорианца. Взгляды присутствующих обратились на происходящее у дверей. Андорианец ничего не ответил, злобно покосился на вулканца и сел на место. Джим опустил взгляд:

— Ты в порядке, парень?

Юный вулканец вытаращился на него и кивнул. Джим ухмыльнулся и отправился на свой ряд.

На следующем занятии мальчик сел за самую последнюю парту.

\-----  
По вторникам Джим находил немного свободного времени на то, чтобы встретиться за обедом с Боунзом. Правда все это время Джим жевал с космической скоростью, пытаясь не обращать внимания на соседские гримасы отвращения. 

— Картошку фри не макают в молочный коктейль, ты, извращенец.

— Не говори, пока сам не попробуешь, — пробубнил Джим с набитым ртом.

— Гадость какая... — пробормотал Боунс, пытаясь не смотреть в сторону подноса Джима, — он снова здесь.

Джим потянулся к подносу Боунса за салфеткой, но получил удар по руке.

— Эй, но у тебя их куча! Кто «здесь»?

— Он был здесь и на прошлой неделе, — задумался Боунс, — то же место, та же поза. Кажется, он пялится на тебя. Нет! Не оборачивайся.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Симпатичный хоть?

Боунс снова посмотрел Джиму за спину. 

— Ага. Некоторые даже сказали бы «милый». Для вулканца.

— Милый? — заинтересовался Джим. — Мне бы понравился? 

Боунс загадочно улыбнулся.

— Нет.

Джим фыркнул и обернулся:

— С каких пор я не подхожу милашкам... — повернулся обратно и злобно посмотрел на доктора. Того уже трясло от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Это тот пацан, да? — Джим метко пнул Боунса. Тот кивнул, довольный своей шуткой. За это в него немедленно прилетел ломтик картошки.

— Ты его знаешь?

Джим кивнул, все еще занятый своими экспериментами с картошкой. 

— Вместе ходим на историю. Парень — вольный слушатель, или что-то вроде того.

Боунс распахнул глаза.

— Черт, он идет сюда.

Джим оглянулся. Действительно, мальчик направлялся к ним. Но не стал подходить к их столу, а устроился за соседним, напротив Джима. Вытащил падд и принялся писать, изредка косясь на Кирка. 

— На меня таращится, — пробормотал Джим, хмурясь.

— Стесняется, может? 

— Или следит за мной, — пробормотал Джим и встал, подхватывая со стола опустевший поднос. Вулканец все еще провожал его взглядом.

— Ты следишь за мной? — спросил Джим.

Вулканец слегка позеленел, но взгляда не отвел. 

— Я пытался делать это скрытно, но не получилось, как видишь.

Джим с трудом подавил желание возвести очи горе.

— Зачем?

— Множество исследований указывают на то, что если объект наблюдений знает о слежке, его поведение непредсказуемо меняется.

Отлично. Он, оказывается — научный проект.

— Почему ты следишь за мной?

— Я собираю данные о поведении человеческих особей, — честно сказал мальчик.

— Слушай...

— Меня зовут Сеник, — вставил тот.

— Слушай, Сеник, твой научный интерес похвален, и все такое, но большинству людей не нравится, когда за ними тайно следят. Это пугает. Либо перестань, либо сначала спрашивай разрешения.

Сеник серьёзно кивнул, и Джим продолжил свой путь.

\----  
Джим работал в библиотеке, за астрометрической панелью. Это была одновременно лучшая и худшая работа в солнечной системе, и она замечательно подходила Джиму. Почти каждый день он брал свой байк и ехал из кампуса Академии в Саусалито в штаб-квартиру флота в Сан-Франциско. Он сидел за панелью несколько часов, периодически нажимая на кнопки и отвечая на вопросы посетителей. Остальное время он мог спокойно заниматься, что было отличным бонусом и перевешивало тяготы скучной и малоподвижной работы. 

Так что он очень удивился, обнаружив за панелью раннего посетителя.

— Фанат астрометрии? — поинтересовался Джим.

— Я заинтересован во множестве тем, — отозвался Сеник, оглядывая комнату и пустующие столы.

Джим немного подождал, но довольно скоро понял, что мальчик сказал все, что хотел, так что он кашлянул, привлекая его внимание.

— Можно пронаблюдать за тобой в этой обстановке? 

Ну, парень хотя бы научился спрашивать разрешения. 

— Конечно. Почему нет?

— Потому что мои данные будут испорчены твоим знанием о наблюдении.

Джиму внезапно стало очень весело.

— Это был риторический вопрос.

Сеник кивнул.

— Что ты делаешь здесь?

Джим ткнул пальцем в два устройства на панели. 

— Если они пищат, я жму на кнопки. Если кому-то нужно найти астрометрические данные в базе, я помогаю им. Все остальное время я готовлюсь к занятиям. Понятно?

Сеник кивнул.

— Мне следует отойти от панели?

Джим жестом обвел пустующую аудиторию.

— Ты же не хочешь заставлять всех ждать, не так ли?

Сеник оглянулся и снова посмотрел на Джима.

— Но здесь никого нет, кадет Кирк.

Джим закатил глаза:

— Да стой где хочешь. Дай знать, если тебе что-то понадобится.

Сеник кивнул еще раз, и Джим принялся печатать на консоли. Он попытался сосредоточиться на тактическом анализе утренней симуляции, но он все время отвлекался на Сеника, стоящего рядом. Он поднял взгляд: и правда — юный вулканец таращился на него в упор.

— Таращиться — неприлично.

— Я недостаточно знаком с социальными нормами терран, — отозвался Сеник. Но намек понял, и взгляд отвел.

— Ты говорил, что наблюдаешь. Только за мной?

Сеник снова кивнул.

— Однако, я думаю, что видел достаточно на сегодня. Мне сейчас нужна твоя помощь. 

Джим вопросительно посмотрел на него:

— Какая?

— Ты сейчас находишься в отношениях?

— А это тут при чем?

— Это часть данных, которые я собираю, — ответил Сеник.

Джим решил развеселить его:

— Нет, я одинок.

Сеник кивнул.

— У тебя есть предпочтения по полу? Или по видовой принадлежности: гуманоидной либо иной?

Джим подозрительно сощурился:

— Нету предпочтений.

— Я прошу твоей помощи и в еще одном деле, — объявил Сеник, и Джим настороженно кивнул — Я прошу тебя сопровождать меня на ужин.

Брови Кирка поползли вверх.

— Ужин? Парень, ты что-то перепутал. Я уверен, что ты — крайне приятный молодой человек, я все-таки предпочитаю взрослых. Всегда. Правило такое.

Сеник вопросительно склонил голову.

— Ты неправильно меня понял, кадет Кирк. Я не прошу тебя участвовать со мной в ритуалах ухаживания. Я не испытываю к тебе интереса подобного рода.

— А, — тихо отозвался Джим, не до конца уверенный в том, что все шло как надо. — Ну хорошо, что мы прояснили этот вопрос. 

— Та ты пойдешь со мной? Недалеко от библиотеки есть подходящее заведение и...

— Прости, парень, — перебил его Джим, — у меня совсем нет на это времени.

— Люди нуждаются в питании и социальном взаимодействии, чтобы функционировать на оптимальном уровне, — отметил Сеник, — было бы благоразумно объединить удовлетворение этих потребностей.

— Я отлично функционирую, спасибо. Мне нужно написать работу к следующей неделе, так что если ты еще не прослушал курс межвидовой этики или не имеешь знаний о межвидовых браках...

— Я мог бы помочь тебе с межвидовой этикой, — перебил его Сеник, — за ужином, — быстро добавил он, — это было бы эффективным использованием твоего времени.

Джим нахмурился:

— Ты знаешь законы межвидовых браков?

— Я могу помочь тебе, — повторил Сеник, честно глядя ему в глаза.

— А как же твой распорядок дня? Тебя разве не ждут дома родители?

Сеник, похоже, расстроился.

— Нет. Мама сейчас на ЮСС Стокгольм.

Больше он ничего не сказал, но Джим мог прекрасно заполнить недостающую информацию примерами из собственного опыта. Он еще немножко поразмышлял, пока Сеник выжидательно смотрел на него.

— Ладно. Я освобожусь через три с половиной часа.

Сеник кивнул....

...И молча стоял перед Джимом следующие три часа двадцать девять минут.

\----  
Сеник отвел Джима в ресторан в квартале от библиотеки, в котором предлагалась смешанная кухня, вполне подходящая для того, чтобы удовлетворить разнообразным запросам персонала звездного флота. Правда, заведение было немного слишком для занятий уроками с сопливым юнцом. На уютных столиках лежали тканевые салфетки и стояли настоящие свечи: разительное отличие после трех лет столовки и фастфуда. Жизнерадостная хостесс провела их по полупустому залу, официантка принесла напитки — колу и чай. Джим углубился в меню, прихлебывая колу пока не заметил, что Сеник внимательно разглядывает его стакан.

— Всё в порядке?

— Твой напиток насыщен углекислотой? — заинтересованно спросил он. 

Джим кивнул и пододвинул к нему стакан.

— Хочешь попробовать?

Сеник покачал головой.

— А ты раньше такое пробовал? — спросил Джим.

Мальчик снова покачал головой.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что тебе не понравится? — Джим постарался не думать о том, что сейчас говорит совсем как мама, и пододвинул стакан еще ближе к Сенику. Тот осторожно поднял стакан и принялся его разглядывать. Джим с интересом наблюдал, размышляя о том, успеет ли растаять весь лед в стакане, прежде чем Сеник сделает хоть глоток. Внезапно вулканец вернул стакан Джиму.

— Спок, — внезапно выпалил Сеник.

Джим нахмурился.

— Что значит «спок»? Это что, вулканский сленг?

— Я Спок. — раздался ровный голос за спиной Джима. Обернувшись, он увидел высокого сухощавого вулканца. Судя по форме, это был лейтенант-коммандер. Джим отодвинул стул и, вопреки обыкновению, вытянулся по стойке смирно, на что Спок не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания.

— Сеник, ты должен был быть дома в семнадцать ноль-ноль.

— Я попросил одного из моих сокурсников поучаствовать в совместном принятии пищи. — ответил Сеник, избегая взгляда старшего вулканца. — У меня не было намерения нарушать распорядок твоего вечера, томасу.

Спок покосился на человека, который так и стоял навытяжку.

— Проинформируй ты меня о своих планах, распорядок не был бы нарушен. Ты не отвечал на вызовы, но я смог произвести триангуляцию сигнала. 

Спок развернулся к Джиму.

— Свободны, кадет.

Джим глянул на Сеника, который был очевидно недоволен.

— Кадет Кирк не может уйти. Мое обязательство перед ним еще не исполнено.

Спок вопросительно посмотрел на Джима.

— Каково обязательство мальчика перед вами?

Джим нахмурился, недовольный тем, как это прозвучало. Будто бы он похищал Сеника.

— Сэр, я не уверен, что...

— Я убедил Джима, что смогу помочь ему с заданием по Межвидовой Этике, — твердо сказал Сеник.

Спок снова перевел взгляд на мальчика.

— Помощь такого рода может быть столь же эффективно оказана другими способами, например посредством видеозвонка.

— Время кадета Кирка ценно, поскольку его учебная нагрузка на сорок два процента больше, чем нагрузка среднего третьекурсника. Кроме того, он работает в астрометрической лаборатории при библиотеке, что оставляет мало времени на принятие пищи и сон. Кадет Кирк редко питается достаточно регулярно и сбалансированно. Я заключил, что совместное принятие пищи будет самым логичным действием, выгодным для обоих сторон.

Хотя ни один из вулканцев не повысил голос и, казалось, они вели светскую беседу, у Джима сложилось полное впечатление, что он находится в центре семейной ссоры.  
— Слушайте, — сказал Джим и две пары глаз уставилось на него, — всё в порядке, мне все равно пора идти. Эти лишние сорок два процента сами себя не сделают.

Спок поднял ладонь, останавливая Джима.

— Примите мои извинения, кадет Кирк. Пожалуйста продолжайте вашу трапезу. Если вы не против, я присоединюсь к вам и отведу Сеника домой по завершении ужина.

— А, хорошо. — Джим почувствовал себя крайне неловко.

Никто из них не обратил внимания на довольное выражение лица Сеника, когда Спок сел рядом с Джимом.

\----  
Джим немногое знал о вулканцах: они были, в основном, контактными телепатами, и не приветствовали излишний физический контакт — так что Джим сделал над собой усилие и старался не распускать руки. Также он знал, что вулканцы были вегетарианцами, так что из чувства солидарности Джим заказал себе вегетарианскую лазанью с телларитским сыром.

Которая оказалась на редкость тошнотной.

После второй вилки ферментированной жижи с сыром, похожим на помесь уэнслидейла и фета, он отставил тарелку и попытался незаметно стянуть булочку из корзинки на столе. Незаметно не получилось — оба вулканца неотрывно и невозмутимо следили за ним. Джим сомневался, то ли они оба были не очень-то общительны по натуре, или это была культурная особенность расы. 

— Так что ты можешь рассказать мне про межвидовые браки? — обратился он к Сенику.

— Мои знания в этой области минимальны, — ответил мальчик, уставившись в тарелку. Джим нахмурился.

— Ты говорил, что знаешь...

— Я сказал, что помогу тебе, — поправил его Сеник, накладывая помидоры в бульон и размешивая суп. Глаз он не поднимал. — Мой кузен — плод межвидового брака, так что он может быть идеальным источником информации.

Кузен... Джим покосился на раздраженного Спока, уточняя, о нем ли шла речь. Кузен отвечал за Сеника, пока его родители были в отъезде. Вулканец (полувулканец?) плотно сжимал губы, но шевелился и молчал, не пытаясь поправить Сеника.

— Ты все это спланировал, чтобы он пришел сюда? — спросил Джим, указывая на разгневанного Спока.

— Он бы не пришел сюда сам, — отозвался Сеник, все еще пялясь в тарелку, — Я сказал, что помогу тебе, и я помог.

— Тебе следовало предупредить меня об этом, — отметил Джим.

— Я недостаточно знаком с социальными нормами терран, — снова повторил Сеник.

Ситуация стала еще более нелепой. Джим глянул на Спока — тот выглядел достаточно сурово, но пока вроде не хотел прибить родственника за искажение правды.

— Кадет Кирк прав, — сказал Спок, — ты был намеренно уклончив для достижения своей цели. Цели, которая до сих пор не до конца понятна.

— Можно я выйду в туалет? — спросил Сеник, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вскочил и выбежал из зала, пока оба взрослых ошарашенно смотрели на него.

Джиму казалось, что второй круг ада выглядел именно так. Есть жуткую внепланетную пищу, в компании притворяющегося подростка и подтянутого вулканского профессора, с идеально уложенной стрижкой. У Джима аж руки зачесались запустить в нее руки, чтобы понять, сможет ли он взлохматить эти гладкие пряди над раскосыми бровями.

Джим вздохнул, и Спок снова посмотрел на него.

— Кажется, я его научный проект, — поделился с ним Джим.

Спок поднял бровь, что смотрелось слегка неуместно на вулканском лице, но казалось странно милым.

— Поясните.

— Он следит за мной уже некоторое время. Наблюдает за мной для проекта по анализу поведения гуманоидов. Я прервал его наблюдения сегодня, за обедом, так что, я думаю, теперь он пытается наблюдать за мной в непривычной для меня обстановке.

Спок задумчиво кивнул.

— Сеник находится на Земле уже два месяца и ему сложно приспособиться к жизни здесь, вдали от родителей. Я предложил ему изучить сокурсников, чтобы понять принципы поведения, отличного от вулканского. Я не предусмотрел, что он будет настолько... настойчив в достижении понимания.

— Вы следите за ним?

— Его мать происходит из дома моего отца. Т’Мае сейчас находится на борту ЮСС Стокгольм на научной миссии для вулканской академии наук. Она передала мне то-ташан, право опеки над Сеником в ее отсутствие. — пояснил Спок, отхлебывая свой чай.

Джим сгреб очередную булочку, отщипнул от нее кусок и принялся жевать.

— Жестоко дня него — ни одного ровесника в округе.

— Вулканцы не нуждаются в социальных связях, так же сильно как люди, — отозвался Спок. Судя по странному поведению Сеника, это было не совсем так, но Джим не стал спорить. — Я заметил, что люди часто пытаются провести параллель между собой и другими там, где ее нет, чтобы наладить отношения. Так люди относятся ко всей вселенной. 

— Так вы думаете, что все мы пытаемся «очеловечить» других, потому что неспособны принять их такими, какие они есть? — спросил Джим слегка обеспокоенно. Спок был не первым, кто обвинял людей, особенно из Звездного Флота, в том, что Земля оказывала слишком большое культурное влияние на Альфа и Бета квадрант.

— Не все, — сказал Спок, — человеческая эмпатия сослужила хорошую службу в процессе создания и развития Федерации. Я уверен, что не унаследовал это свойство от своей матери, но смог научиться ему с течением времени.

Человек. Спок был наполовину человеком. 

— Надеюсь, что не покажусь вам грубым, но мне правда очень интересно было бы услышать историю ваших родителей. Исключительно для академических целей. 

— Я не имею ничего против, — ответил Спок, и Джим улыбнулся. Следующие десять минут Спок делился с ним чарующей историей Аманды Грейсон и вулканского посла Сарека — идеальной аллегорией работы межзвездных законов и этики.

Хотя Джим никому, особенно лейтенант-коммандеру Споку не признался бы, история была, к тому же, страшно романтичной. Джиму всегда нравились истории про несчастных влюбленных.


	2. Гипотеза

Сеник наблюдал за общением кузена с кадетом, отмечая легкий наклон головы Кирка, указывающий на заинтересованность. Спок принял более расслабленную позу, развернулся к собеседнику, чтобы линии их плеч стали параллельны — он тоже был заинтересован. Сеник потянулся вперед, размышляя, сможет ли он разглядеть диаметр зрачков Джима с этой точки. 

— Эй, парень, тебе что-то нужно? — снисходительно спросила проходившая мимо официантка. Сеник выпрямился и повернулся к ней:

— Благодарю вас, нет.

— Шпионить за взрослыми — нехорошо, — сказала она, перехватывая поднос второй рукой.

— Я не шпионю, — спокойно ответил Сеник. Шпионство предполагало меры по введению противника в заблуждение — он же был занят исключительно наукой. Официантка пожала плечами и ушла, оставив Сеника в засаде из искусственного папоротника, так что он смог продолжить расчет ритма дыхания кадета Кирка — наверняка он был учащен.

\---  
Когда Сеник наконец выбрался из своего укрытия и сел на место, Спок и Кирк уже закончили беседу: Джим рассматривал плохонькую репродукцию на стене и дожевывал четвертую по счету булочку — к лазанье он почему-то так и не прикоснулся, а Спок доедал свой салат. Сеник решил, что его суп уже давно остыл, так что сегодняшние наблюдения можно было завершать.

— Кадет Кирк, благодарю вас за то, что сопровождали меня сегодня вечером. Надеюсь, я не отнял у вас слишком много времени, — строго сказал Сеник.

— Ничего страшного, это было... — Кирк задумался над подходящим определением. — Весело.

Интересный подбор слова — и еще один показатель социальной увлеченности. Сеник кивнул, заполняя мысленный отчет новыми данными, чтобы поразмыслить над ними дома, во время медитации.

Попрощавшись с вулканцами, Кирк встал и вышел из ресторана. Спок провожал взглядом фигуру кадета, пока тот не скрылся из виду. Затем Спок развернулся и гневно посмотрел на Сеника, все это время наблюдавшего за ними.

— Когда я предложил тебе изучить поведение своих однокурсников для лучшего понимания человеческих обычаев, я не думал, что ты позволишь себе устраивать засады на кадетов, — отметил Спок, расплачиваясь за ужин своим кредитным чипом.

Сеник поразмышлял над словами кузена:

— Я постараюсь более ясно выражать свои намерения, если это позволит сохранить объективность наблюдений. 

— Это приемлемо, — ответил Спок, придерживая дверь для Сеника.

\----  
Следуя обычному распорядку дня, Сеник и Спок сели завтракать. Обыкновенно это мероприятие проходило в полной тишине. Спок ел овсянку и свежие фрукты, в то время как Сеник предпочитал реплицированный вулканский пир ма — еда землян оставляла желать лучшего.

После анализа данных, полученных из наблюдений за Первым Контактом Спока и Кирка (кодовое название «встреча в ресторане»), Сеник сформулировал гипотезу. Так как уже прошла треть семестра, Сеник решил, что время следовало экономить и пора было переходить к следующей стадии эксперимента.

— Кадет Кирк получил высший бал по трем последним курсам «Управления и Командования», — доложил Сеник, заняв свое место за кухонным столом. Спок отвлекся от своей тарелки с фруктами и вопросительно поднял бровь. Сеник воспринял это как знак продолжать.

— Он зачастую находится среди десяти процентов самых успевающих студентов потока. Например, в курсе истории он идет вторым, уступая только мне.

— Это попытка завязать светскую беседу? — спросил Спок, сбитый с толку поведением решившего пообщаться Сеника.

— Кадет Кирк — человек превосходных качеств, — Сеник, кажется проигнорировал вопрос кузена. — Я нахожу его умным, достойным и трудолюбивым. А ты?

— Не буду спорить, — осторожно сказал Спок, все еще не улавливая цели разговора. — Хотел бы напомнить, что люди предпочитают социализироваться в обществе своих ровесников.

Сеник кивнул.

— Кадету Кирку двадцать шесть и три десятых земных цикла, — мальчик многозначительно посмотрел на Спока. — Всего на один и шесть десятых цикла меньше, чем тебе. Кадет Кирк предпочел бы социализироваться с тобой.

Спок моргнул. 

— Не думаю.

Сеник продолжал настаивать.

— Он проходит подготовку в командный состав и в этом году заканчивает Академию. Мои расчеты показывают, что он скорее всего получит назначение на Шенандоа, Фаррагут, или, с наибольшей вероятностью, на Энтерпрайз.

Спок размышлял над этой информацией на одну целую девять десятых секунды дольше, чем следовало бы. Интересно. 

— Как твои расчеты позволили тебе прийти к подобным выводам?

Сеник покрылся легкой зеленцой — крайне постыдная привычка, которую уже переросли его ровесники, но Спок никогда не комментировал поведение кузена.

— Занятия в полдень проходят рядом с ангарами для тактических тренировок. Многие преподаватели ведут переговоры со флотом в рекреации факультета, а там крайне неудачно расположена вентиляция.

— Ты подслушивал, — сказал Спок. Сеник кивнул. Спок строго посмотрел на него. — Неприлично подслушивать разговоры, которые проходят без твоего личного присутствия. Ты мог услышать конфиденциальную информацию. Я предписываю тебе никогда не упоминать о том, что ты слышал, ни мне, ни кому-либо еще. Ясно?

Сеник снова кивнул и вернулся к еде.

В конце концов, он рассудил, что завтрак прошел успешно.

\---  
Когда мать Сеника согласилась на должность научного сотрудника на борту ЮСС Стокгольм, Сенику предоставили выбор: остаться в доме отца, который был плохо знаком мальчику, поскольку жил отдельно, или отправиться к дальнему родичу Споку. Даже если бы его спросили, Сеник не смог адекватно обосновать свое решение: Стуток мог обеспечить ему правильное вулканское воспитание, да и прислуга в доме смогла бы удовлетворить все его потребности. Этот выбор был вполне логичен, но Сеник в конце концов сделал совсем другой выбор.

До Сеника периодически долетали слухи о Споке — сыне Сарека и леди Аманды. Он едва начал ходить, когда Спок отклонил предложение о вступлении в вулканскую Академию Наук и выбрал Звездный Флот. Научное общество тогда потряс страшный скандал. Т’Мае, мать Сеника, тогда не выразила своего мнения по этому вопросу, ни как ученый, ни как родственник, но каждый вулканский ребенок имел что сказать касательно полувулканца Спока. Предатель крови. Kre’nath. Ублюдок. Сеник однажды повторил матери услышанное слово.

— Duhik, — сказала она тогда, — K’lalatar prkori k’lalatar prnak’lirli. Глупости. Бескрайнее разнообразие в бесконечности комбинаций. Не обращать внимание на нелогичность и приветствовать уникальность — вот о чем был этот принцип. 

— Но не все помнят об этом, — как-то сказала Т’Мае. В эти «не все», как позже понял Сеник, входил и его отец.

Три года спустя, Сеник впервые увидел Спока. Тот вернулся на Вулкан перед самым выпуском из академии, где числился одним из самых выдающихся студентов. Т’Мае привела Сеника с собой на праздник по этому поводу. Мальчику было тогда всего шесть и всю церемонию он простоял у локтя матери, наблюдая за общением взрослых. Особенно — за кузеном. Спок выделялся среди моря пастельных одеяний — его униформа горела алым, словно пески Вулкана.

Сеник внимательно следил за ним, отмечая все отличия, все особенности поведения и малейшую смену выражений лица. Спок был необычен. Он был интересен, независим, и образован так, как никто из его сверстников на Вулкане. Он являлся воплощением возможностей, которых Сеник бы никогда не получил на родной планете.

Два целых, семь десятых года спустя, когда Сенику исполнилось девять, и мать предоставила ему выбор, сделать его оказалось удивительно просто.

\----  
Жизнь на Земле можно было не любить за множество вещей: климат, особенно в Сан-Франциско, был холодным и влажным, еда — слишком пресной и сладкой. Обязательное образование было убогим, вода отдавала глиной, а в магазинах не было вулканской зубной пасты.

Сеник пришел к выводу, что единственным, что нравилось ему на Земле, были люди. В отличии от большинства соотечественников (включая отца) он находил их потрясающими. В худшем проявлении, люди были до безумия жестокими. Но в лучшем — оригинальными, легко адаптирующимися и сочувствующими. А кадет Кирк, по всем проявлениям, которые только мог рассчитать Сеник был самым лучшим представителем человечества.

Сеник пытался помнить об этом, следуя за вышеупомянутым кадетом по кампусу прохладным вечером, спустя сутки после «встречи в ресторане». Он шел в нескольких метрах за ним, пытаясь держаться одновременно скрытно и не «пугающе», как однажды выразился Кирк. Сеник проконсультировался со стандартным толковым словарем терран, и выяснил, что его ошибкой было не то, что он следил за Кирком, а то, что он делал это слишком тайно. Теперь нужно было быть более очевидным.

Кирка сопровождал его сосед по комнате, доктор Леонард Маккой, и они направлялись в питейное заведение на краю кампуса, популярное место общения и отдыха до и после занятий. Сеник пронаблюдал, как Джим придержал дверь, пропуская Маккоя вперед, и помахал Сенику.

Сеник испытал удовлетворение от достижения одной из своих целей. Кирк заметил его и поприветствовал обычным для терран жестом. Сеник ждал этого проявления привязанности. У него наверняка получалось следовать неписаным правилам людского поведения.

Сеник пересек улицу, не до конца уверенный в местоположении кадета Кирка и доктора Маккоя. По результатам осмотра оживленного паба, они обнаружились за одним из угловых столиков.

Сеник мысленно просчитал удобство выбранной точки наблюдения и вероятность того, что ему будут мешать посетители, и направился к барной стойке, зеркальный фартук которой позволил бы ему следить за объектом наблюдения.

— Привет, — проворковала пышногрудая блондинка за стойкой, — тебе чего, птенчик?

— Чай. Эрл Грей. Горячий, — сказал Сеник, садясь на коленки, чтобы лучше видеть через стойку, — пожалуйста.

Блондинка улыбнулась, будто бы он сказал что-то смешное. 

— Ты кого-то ждешь? — спросила она, не трогаясь с места.

— Да.

— Они знают, что ты здесь?  
Сеник кивнул.

— Он продемонстрировал знание о моем местонахождении.

Девушка снова улыбнулась. Любопытно. И отошла, позволив Сенику наконец переключить свое внимание на кадета Кирка.

Тот развалился на стуле, одной рукой придерживая запотевший стакан, второй яростно жестикулируя. Его плечи были развернуты к доктору Маккою, но не параллельны. Сам доктор в это время украдкой косился на девушку, готовящую чай для Сеника. Кирка подобное положение дел, видимо, нисколько не расстраивало.

— Эрл Грей, — бариста поставила перед Сеником парящую чашку, — ты откуда, малыш?

— Вулкан, — Сеник вцепился в чашку, и отхлебнул напиток.

— Далековато от дома,- отметила блондинка. Сеник вопросительно посмотрел на нее. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Вот и мне интересно, — донесся до Сеника знакомый голос. Мальчик крутанулся на стуле и уперся взглядом в глаза Джима. Доктор стоял рядом с ним и нервно косился то на Джима, то на Сеника, то на девушку за стойкой.

— Продолжаю свои наблюдения, — ответил Сеник, — я воспринял твой жест как позволение продолжать, после достигнутого вчера понимания.

Кирк открыл было рот, но снова закрыл.

— Ты помахал мне, — пояснил Сеник.  
Кирк фыркнул.

— Я махал тебе, чтобы ты ушел, — тихо прошипел Джим на ухо Сенику.

— Я расшифровал твой жест как приветствие. Я пытался следовать твоему правилу.

Кирк растерянно потер переносицу.

— Прости, Кристин, — сказал он девушке.

Кристина без всякой видимой причины широко улыбнулась Сенику.

— Твой знакомый, Джимми?

— Вроде того, — сказал Джим и повернулся к Маккою, — Кажется, нам с Сеником надо поговорить. Ты не против? — Джим незаметно кивнул в сторону бара: кажется, они с доктором вели невербальный диалог. Маккой слегка кивнул, снова глядя на Кристину: его зрачки расширились, частота дыхания увеличилась на двадцать три процента, а щеки и кончики ушей слегка покраснели.

Потрясающе.

Сеник слез со стула, сгреб чашку и последовал за Кирком за угловой столик. Освободившееся место занял Маккой — он немедленно придвинулся ближе к стойке и вступил в беседу с Кристиной.

— Как долго ты будешь развлекаться подобным образом? — спросил Джим, занимая свое место за столом.  
Сеник поразмышлял над ответом.

— Я не уверен, что ты имеешь в виду. Я не принимаю участия в развлекательных мероприятиях. Я наблюдаю за твоим поведением.

— Давай зайдем с другого конца, — проворчал Джим, выпрямился, сцепил руки на столе и вперился внимательным взглядом в глаза вулканца. — Параметры твоего наблюдения — неприемлемы. Я впервые за много недель выбрался отдохнуть за пределы кампуса и не могу позволить, чтобы за мной по всем барам Саусалито таскался вулканский мальчик. — Разве тебе не пора быть дома? Где Спок?

— Он сейчас занят тренировками в зале нулевой гравитации, — проинформировал его Сеник, — он преуспевает как в области тактики, так и в области науки. Он также имеет желание приступить к службе на борту звездолета в следующем году.

— Очень логично, — ответил Кирк, — мне кажется, что он сочтет логичным твое возвращение домой. Немедленное.

— Отрицательно, — отозвался Сеник, отхлебывая чай, — ему, как ученому, вполне логично поддерживать мои научные изыски. Спок считается умным и хорошо образованным как по человеческим, так и по вулканским стандартам.

— Я уверен в этом, — сказал Джим, не оспаривая сказанное. 

Сеник был очень доволен. Кадет положительно воспринимал умения и характеристики Спока — хорошее подтверждение его гипотезы. Однако, его посетила мысль, заставившая пересмотреть все результаты его наблюдений. 

— Кадет Кирк, ты посещаешь данное заведение для того, чтобы найти партнера?

Кирк удивленно вскинул брови.

— Партнера?

— Мое исследование человеческих социальных норм показывает, что заведения подобного рода часто используются для поисков потенциального партнера.

— Ты как-то очень сосредоточен на моей отсутствующей личной жизни, — отозвался Кирк, — Нет. Не партнера. Я тут как шафер Боунза, — тут он прервался, чтобы объяснить. — Я тот, кто помогает другу найти... партнера.

— Не понимаю, — Сеник посмотрел на доктора, который наблюдал за Кристиной, смешивающей ядовито-зеленый коктейль.

Кирк вздохнул.

-Это Кристина Чапел, одна из студенток медицинского отделения. Она нравится моему другу, но он ее стесняется. Так что, когда она здесь работает, я иногда прихожу сюда вместе с ним, чтобы оказать моральную поддержку.

Сеник пронаблюдал за тем, как Маккой взял напиток и довольно улыбнулся. Как только Кристина отвернулась, доктор недовольно скривился.

— Ему не нравится приготовленный напиток, — доложил Сеник, — но он все равно его пьет.

— Да, ну... когда кто-то нравится, начинаешь совершать глупые поступки.

Сеник повернулся к Джиму, заполняя мысленную базу новыми данными о брачном поведении людей.

— Они подходят друг другу?

Кирк пожал плечами.

— Если бы я знал. Почему такой интерес к свиданиям? Ты что, нашел человеческую девочку и теперь ищешь совета? Потому что должен тебя предупредить: Боунс плохой ориентир для романтических отношений.

— Нелогично. У меня есть жена, — Сеник пропустил ошарашенное выражение на лице Кирка, потому что наблюдал за тем, как Кристина Чапел перегнулась через стойку ипошептала что-то на ухо доктору. Тот рассмеялся.

— Хорошо у них получается, — прокомментировал Кирк. Сеник кивнул, не совсем уверенный в том, что же он все-таки наблюдал. — Мне пора идти, хоть я и не уверен, что хочу заниматься сегодня у себя.

Сеник не понял, что имелось в виду, но решил, что это иррелевано. Объект наблюдений собирался сменить дислокацию, а это не было предусмотрено планом. Он быстро просчитал варианты решения проблемы.

— Я знаю подходящее место для занятий, — сказал Сеник.

Джим вопросительно посмотрел на его.

— В научном корпусе. Тебя никто не побеспокоит.  
Кирк нахмурился.

— Научный корпус уже закрыт.

Сеник запустил руку в складки своего одеяния и выудил оттуда чип. Кадет Кирк восторженно заблестел глазами.

— Не для всех.


	3. Экспериментальный дизайн

Инженерный отсек был полностью разрушен. Погиб почти весь экипаж, корабль получил тяжелые повреждения, система искусственной гравитации отключилась, так что двоим оставшимся в живых приходилось держаться за стены, уворачиваясь от окружающих обломков. Они пытались пробиться к спасательным капсулам, но если бы кадеты покинули отсек сейчас, то никогда бы не добрались до них, потому что система жизнеобеспечения могла отказать в любой момент. У ребят на двоих остался один работающий грависапог: Калдера пыталась починить свою пару, а Уе прочесывал системы корабля в поисках хоть чего-то, чем можно было бы поддержать систему жизнеобеспечения. Внезапно в полутьме раздалось тихое шипение.

— Утечка плазмы! — Калдера пыталась перекричать шипение газа, заполняющего отсек. — Жизнеобеспечение продержится не больше двух минут! Я не могу чинить чертовы сапоги и перенастраивать катушки одновременно!

Уе переводил взгляд с Калдеры на ее неработающие грависапоги и обратно.

— Брось их. Доберись до катушек, я попытаюсь выиграть немного времени.

Калдера кивнула и рванулась к стене, чтобы оттолкнуться в сторону катушек, но не рассчитала рывок и, скользнув по гладкой поверхности, кувыркнулась в воздухе и зависла.

— Твою мать!

Уе отозвался тем же.

Без точки опоры она могла только дрейфовать, пока Уе лихорадочно мучил панель.

— Я сделал все, что мог! — Уе пытался удержаться одной рукой за стену. — Попробую перенаправить энергию к другой панели, может быть это сбросит катушки!

Калдера беспомощно взмахнула руками.

— Нет! Это приведет к...

Но Уе уже нажал кнопку, и панель отозвалась градом искр. Тут же вспыхнул свет и включилась система гравитации. Уе и Калдера с грохотом обрушились на пол.

— Мои поздравления, кадеты. Вы умудрились поджечь плазму и взорвать варп-ядро, — донесся голос из динамиков симулятора. Трансляция прервалась, и капитан Пайк тяжко вздохнул, отворачиваясь от обзорной панели в стене. — это, коммандер, именно то, что люди называют «проебать армейским способом».

Спок кивнул, не очень понимая, что ему следовало ответить. Три попытки пройти симуляцию зерограва, и полный провал — все кадеты не имели даже базового понимания сути упражнения. Вулканец пронаблюдал за тем, как кадеты Уе и Калдера медленно встали и вернулись к сокурсникам в зал, сопровождаемые сочувственными взглядами.

— Результаты неудовлетворительны, — наконец сказал Спок, — либо параметры симуляции некорректны, либо...

— ... у нас тут толпа недоучек, которые никак не подходят для участия в запуске в следующем месяце, — закончил за него Пайк. 

Спок почувствовал нелогичное раздражение от слов капитана, хоть те и были правдой. Спок лично тренировал эту десятку для того, чтобы они приняли участие в первом полете Энтерпрайз. В письменных тестах им не было равных, но на практике не хватало умения решать множество задач в стрессовой ситуации.

Спок обернулся, и увидел кадета Джеймса Кирка, распахнувшего дверь в комнату. Тот вздрогнул и шагнул назад, заметив вулканца и капитана Пайка.

— Простите, дверью ошибся! — выпалил кадет, пытаясь развернуться, но ему явно мешал кто-то, стоявший в проходе.

— Это — обзорная комната, кадет Кирк, — донесся сзади знакомый юный голос.

— Тут занято! — прошипел Кирк, — пошли отсюда.

Вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, Сеник обошел Кирка и встал посреди комнаты.

— Томасу Спок, кадет Кирк выразил желание увидеть эту часть научного комплекса.

Джим Кирк умудрился скрыть шок и стыд за вежливой улыбкой. 

— Очень рад видеть вас, капитан Пайк, сэр. Коммандер Спок, простите, что вновь прерываю ваш занятой вечер, у нас тут снова возникло недопонимание с Сеником. Мы уже уходим, — Кирк медленно попятился к двери, но Сеник так и не тронулся с места.

Спок поднял бровь, глядя на кузена. 

— Я не ожидал увидеть тебя, томасу Сеник. Вынужден спросить, как вам с кадетом Кирком удалось проникнуть в здание.

— У тебя есть ключ, — просто отозвался Сеник.

Спок призадумался, вспоминая, что давно не пользовался своим ключом для входа в здание. 

— Ты взял его?

— Да, — ответил Сеник. Он не воспринимал это как вторжение в личную собственность или хищение. Как гость и как подопечный, он имел право распоряжаться вещами Спока, если у него было логичное к этому обоснование.

— Вам нельзя быть здесь в это время.

Сеник удивленно моргнул.

— Некоторые помещения, принадлежащие звездному флоту закрыты для доступа в определённые часы, — напомнил Спок кузену.

— Но запрещать доступ в здание нелогично, — отметил Сеник. — Оно предназначено для учебы, а потребность в новых знаниях может возникнуть когда угодно.

Если бы Спок был человеком, он бы несомненно вздохнул и ущипнул бы себя за переносицу, как это частенько делал в подобных случаях капитан Пайк. Применение Сеником вулканских социальных норм к необычным ситуациям, часто заканчивалось очень странно. Когда Сеник в первый и единственный раз сходил в земную школу, то он попытался покинуть класс через двенадцать минут, сделав все задания на день и отказываясь участвовать в групповых занятиях. Час до прихода Спока Сеник провел в дебатах о межвидовой педагогике с директором, после чего Спок забрал его из школы и записал в академию. 

— Простите моего кузена. Он не слишком знаком с протоколом звездного флота, — произнес Спок.

— Все в порядке, Спок, — спокойно отозвался Пайк и сурово посмотрел на Джима, — Каково ваше обоснование, кадет Кирк? 

Тот ткнул пальцем в сторону юного вулканца, 

— Я с ним, сэр, он предложил экскурсию по всем запрещенным и опасным уголкам академии.

— Я не предполагал никаких опасностей, — отозвался Сеник, оглядываясь на Кирка, который уже почти добрался до двери. 

Пайк рассмеялся. Хотя Спок, как ни старался, не мог найти в ситуации ничего смешного. Ему казался интересным тот факт, что Сеник не отрицал авторства идеи — это подтверждало то, что Сеник продолжал свой «научный проект» с участием кадета Кирка. Спок не мог понять, почему человек позволял ему продолжать.

— Ну что, кадет, ты только что вызвался на роль подопытной крысы, — произнес Пайк, шагнул вперед и сгреб кадета за плечо, подталкивая его к двери, ведущей в симулятор. — коммандер, почему бы вам с кадетом Кирком не спуститься туда и не показать, как это делается?

— Сэр? Спуститься куда? Зачем? — Кирк опасливо покосился через плечо на Спока. Тот следовал за ними, несмотря на растерянность, и оставив Сеника в обзорной комнате.

— Новая симуляция зерограва, — пояснил Пайк, крепко удерживая Кирка, будто бы тот собирался сбежать, — ты отлично подходишь. Просто следуй за Споком и все пройдет как по маслу.

Пайк довел Кирка до комнаты, обустроенной весьма похоже на инженерный отсек корабля класса «Конституция» и обернулся, чтобы обратиться к кадетам, столпившимся на платформе для наблюдений. Спок жестом попросил Кирка встать на желтый квадрат на полу. 

— Коммандер Спок и кадет Кирк сейчас продемонстрируют вам, как нужно проходить эту симуляцию, — группа с интересом уставилась на своих одноклассника и преподавателя, — делайте заметки, завтра я жду от вас полного разбора.

Спок повернулся к Кирку.

— В этой симуляции корабль серьезно поврежден. Вы знакомы с порядком действий в зерограве? 

— Ага. Первый семестр, — отозвался Кирк. Спок недоуменно склонил голову набок, пытаясь понять, как первогодку удалось попасть на курс, предназначенный для достаточно опытных третьекурсников. Кирку пришлось пояснить, — я брал курсы не по порядку, пытаясь взять как можно больше.

— Надеюсь, вы не забыли основы.

— Нет конечно, это же как на велике ездить, — Джим подмигнул вулканцу. Тот не очень понял смысл выражения, но в его груди поселилось странное чувство.

Через пару секунд после того, как Пайк вышел из комнаты, в ней выключился свет и замерцали огни красной тревоги. Включился антиграв, симулируя отказ системы искусственного притяжения: Спок с Кирком неторопливо всплыли к потолку. Вулканец отточенным движением сгреб напарника за запястье и направил сквозь россыпь обломков к стене с консолью и аварийным оборудованием. Джим достал пару сапог и вручил их Споку, затем достал свои и, оперевшись на подставленную руку, надел их, привычно оттарабанив по кнопкам: когда включился только один, он молча нахмурился, но все же протянул руку Споку, удерживая его на месте, пока тот надевал свою пару. Кирк не знал, что Спок был в курсе условий симуляции, так что вулканец надел сапоги и попытался активировать их, согласно плану.

— У нас на двоих всего один работающий сапог, — резюмировал Спок. — предлагаю проверить наличие выживших в непосредственной близости.

Кирк кивнул, и потянулся к консоли, прочно вцепившись свободной рукой в переборку.

— Никаких признаков жизни в этой секции, сэр.

Взыла сирена, оповещая их об отключении системы жизнеобеспечения. Кирк немедленно произвел сканирование систем корабля.   
— Энергоснабжение вырубилось к чертям — одна из плазменных катушек съехала с оси, жизнеобеспечения нам хватит только на две минуты.

Спок нахмурил брови, понимая, что кто-то изменил параметры симуляции. У них должно было быть не меньше четырех минут, которых вполне должно было хватить для прихода к логичному завершению, которое он уже просчитал. Сокращение временного интервала заставило Спока взять контроль в свои руки — в качестве демонстрации, конечно.

— Кадет, вы должны добраться до спасательной капсулы. Я буду следить за вашим прогрессом и корректировать распределение энергии на вашем пути. 

Таково было правильное решение: два кадета входят, один выходит. Судя по хмурому выражению лица Кирка, ирония ситуации не ускользнула от него.

— Вы погибнете.

Совсем как Джордж Кирк.

Спок кивнул.

— Моя физиология позволит мне продержаться здесь больше времени.

— Нет, — Кирк ткнул в экран консоли, — Это задняя катушка. Если мы сможем вручную поставить ее на место, у нас будет еще по меньшей мере семь минут жизнеобеспечения. 

Спок прекрасно понимал это. Но еще лучше он понимал, что добраться до задней катушки меньше чем за две минуты было невозможно: она была расположена между двумя достаточно большими реле, и добраться до нее можно было только через джеффри за инженерным отсеком. В самом отсеке человек мог бы дотянуться до нее рукой через промежуток между реле, но коснуться катушки и выровнять ее без специальных инструментов было невозможно. Тут Спок понял, что кадет ослушался прямого приказа, и их шансы на успех стремительно падали, но, вглядевшись в сосредоточенное лицо Кирка, он все же счел за лучшее подчиниться.

Кирк повернулся к нему спиной. 

— Держите меня, — приказал он, протянув Споку руку. 

Тот подозрительно покосился на глазок камеры, надеясь что Пайк понимал, что задумал кадет.

— У меня есть идея, — уверенно сказал Джим, и Спок послушно взял его за руку, удерживая на месте, пока тот стягивал с себя рабочий грависапог. 

После этого Кирк перевернулся вниз головой, ухватился за лодыжку Спока и, держась за нее, как за якорь, отодрал от стены панель и вытащил один из кабелей, ведущих к антиграву.

— Это не является частью нашей симуляции, — проинформировал его Спок. 

— Если я могу до этого дотронуться, значит это — часть симуляции, — парировал Кирк. Что было правдой. Технически.

Кирк привязал один конец кабеля к сапогу, а второй вручил Споку.

— Держи и не отпускай.

Кирк оттолкнулся ногами от стены и, гребя, словно пловец, направился к задней катушке, крепко держа в одной руке сапог с тянущимся за ним кабелем. Он приземлился совсем рядом с реле, поблизости от промежутка, в котором Спок едва мог различить синтезированную катушку. Прочно вцепившись свободной рукой в обводы реле, Кирк запустил сапогом в щель.

— Примагнитилось! — воскликнул он, и тут же схватился за кабель и потянул, будто подсекая рыбу, — почти вышло! 

Спок молча наблюдал за тем, как Кирк еще раз потянул за кабель и заорал:

— На месте!

Спок мысленно встряхнулся и вернулся к консоли. Кирк перекрыл утечку плазмы, и у них было еще семь минут жизнеобеспечения. Спок оглянулся на Кирка, кивнул, и они оба направились к двери, ведущей к спасательным капсулам. Вручную открыв створки, они пересекли порог, успешно завершая симуляцию менее чем за три минуты. Включился свет и гравитация, так что они смогли приземлиться на ноги. Джим широко улыбнулся, сверкая голубыми глазами. Спок поймал себя на том, что открыто пялится на человека, недоумевая, что могло вызвать подобную реакцию.

— И как ты назовешь эту чертовщину, которую вы там устроили, Кирк? — голос Пайка гулко разнесся по комнате.

Кирк повернулся к одной из камер и пожал плечами.

— Вдохновение, возможность, везение.

Пайк рассмеялся уже второй раз за вечер, а Спок все никак не мог понять причин его веселья. 

— Этот случай следует занести в списки рекордов. Остальные — свободны. 

Кадеты потянулись к выходу, оживленно обсуждая произошедшее.

Кирк повернулся к Споку, и тот заметил, что кадет раскраснелся от восторга.

— Вы же не злитесь на меня за то, что я обошел тест?

Спок отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Совсем нет. Ваши действия служат удовлетворительным образчиком всех тех основных и продвинутых принципов, которые проверяются этим испытанием. Ваше решение было... неизящно, но эффективно.

Это была не совсем похвала, но Кирк все равно широко улыбнулся.

— Да, в этом весь я. 

Спок с Кирком направились обратно в обзорную комнату, где их ждали Пайк с примостившимся на стуле Сеником.

— Я нахожу ваше решение впечатляющим, кадет Кирк, — заявил Сеник.

— Ты менял условия симуляции? — спросил Спок, разглядывая панель управления рядом с кузеном. Сеник сел прямее и помотал головой.

— Нет, их изменил я, — к удивлению Спока ответил Пайк, — Вы оба работаете лучше в стрессовой ситуации, а я хотел впечатлить кадетов. Вы справились даже лучше, чем я мог ожидать. 

— Только технически, — отметил Спок, — мне придется изменить дизайн антигравитационной установки, чтобы предотвратить использование ее компонентов в дальнейшем, — Спок глянул через плечо на невозмутимо улыбающегося Кирка.

— Я думал, вулканцы обожают технику, — отозвался тот. 

Спок промолчал. «Любовь» была слишком сильным определением, но этот человек был в чем-то прав.  
— Ты лучше отведи мальчика домой, коммандер, — сказал Пайк, — я уверен, что ему давно пора спать.

Спок замялся, не зная, как вежливо поправить капитана в его ошибочных умозаключениях. Вулканские дети не нуждались в определении часов сна, и уж тем более в наблюдении за ними по пути домой.

— Но я нужен здесь, капитан. Изменения дизайна симуляции и анализ действий других кадетов... 

— Меня может проводить кадет Кирк, — внезапно сказал Сеник. 

Спок оглянулся на Кирка, который был явно удивлен.

— Я не уверен...

— Идите, Кирк. Боюсь, Спок продержит меня здесь еще не меньше часа. Удостоверьтесь, что мальчик в безопасности.

— Если вас не затруднит, кадет, — добавил Спок, — я был бы крайне вам благодарен.  
Кирк пожал плечами и обернулся к Сенику.

— Пошли, я уже достаточно развлекся на сегодня.

Мальчик слез со стула и подошел к Джиму. Спок пронаблюдал за их уходом.

— Необычный выбор сиделки, — откомментировал Пайк, и Спок не стал его исправлять, — как ты наконец познакомился с Джимом Кирком?

— Я не знаю.  
\----  
Пятьдесят семь минут спустя, Спок вышагнул из рейсового транспорта и ступил на дорожку, ведущую к дому. Это был скромный домик на тихой окраине кампуса в Саусалито. В окнах гостиной горел свет, так что Сеник еще не спал.

Зайдя в дом, Спок ничуть не удивился тому, что Сеник читал, уютно устроившись в терранском кресле. Удивил его, скорее, кадет Кирк, растянувшийся на диване, и, по-видимому, сладко спящий.

— Кадету Кирку не всегда удается проспать положенные шесть часов, так что он редко достигает фазы быстрого сна, необходимой людям для полноценного отдыха, — прошептал Сеник вместо приветствия. 

— Он не может спать здесь, — таким же шепотом отозвался Спок — этот тон был неразличим для человеческого слуха. 

— Почему нет? — возразил Сеник, — если мы разбудим его сейчас, то понизим эффективность его сна на семнадцать процентов. Его первое занятие завтра с утра — история, которую мы посещаем вместе. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы его гигиенические и питательные потребности были удовлетворены.

Спок немного поразмыслил над логичностью этих утверждений, как и над величиной своего долга перед Кирком, за то, что тот проводил его кузена до дома. 

— Кадет не одобрит наблюдений за ним в спящем состоянии, — сказал Спок. 

Сеник кивнул, делая вывод о согласии Спока, и подхватил свой падд с чтением, направляясь в другую комнату. Спок знаком остановил его.

— Я желаю знать... доволен ли ты жизнью на Земле? — Спок не был уверен в том, как отреагирует его кузен, будучи чистокровным вулканцем, на подобный эмоциональный вопрос.

Сеник помотал головой.

— Мои нужды адекватно удовлетворены, томасу, — Спок испытал большое облегчение от этих слов, а Сеник продолжил, — Томасу, доволен ли ты своей жизнью здесь? Не хотел бы ты вернуться на Вулкан, чтобы иметь больше возможностей?

— Мои нужды также полностью удовлетворены.

— У тебя здесь нет семьи, — отметил Сеник, — ты вернешься на Вулкан, чтобы найти себе пару?

Спок покачал головой.

— Ты молод, и еще не понимаешь этих вещей.

— Я — тэлик, — напомнил ему Сеник так, словно это все объясняло, — ты же — фам’тэлсу, не имеющий связи и уязвимый.

«Уязвимый» в этом контексте прозвучало почти так же грубо, как и прямое указание на статус одиночки. Даже его мать не касалась этой темы, за что Спок был ей безмерно благодарен. Да и сейчас он не горел желанием обсуждать этот щекотливый вопрос с кузеном. 

— Это не имеет для тебя никакого значения, — жестко сказал он.

— Напротив, это имеет очень большое значение для меня, — сказал Сеник, широко распахнув глаза. Спок смягчился, и даже скользнул ладонью по волосам Сеника — неприемлемый жест привязанности для вулканского ребенка. — опека, которую ты предоставил мне вместо моей матери, очень важна, — все так же логично продолжил Сеник.

— А какой цели или потребности служит кадет Кирк? Я спрашиваю тебя, потому что ты потратил много свободного времени наблюдая и общаясь с ним, — Спок покосился на спящего кадета, который находился всего в паре метров от него, — если ты хотел наблюдать за разнообразием человеческих реакций, вариативность субъектов дала бы тебе гораздо больше информации.   
Сеник задумчиво кивнул.

— Я наблюдал за многими. Как ты, возможно заметил, кадет Кирк по всем стандартам, которые я смог измерить, является превосходным экземпляром.

Выдав эту удивительную сентенцию, Сеник ушлепал в свою комнату читать, оставив Спока наедине со спящим человеком.

Спок стоял в гостиной, осмысляя сказанное Сеником. Конечно же Спок знал, кто такой кадет Кирк еще до того, как увидел его за ресторанным столиком. Он, как и все выпускники академии, изучал ЮСС Кельвин, историю о Джордже Кирке и его героизме, спасении команды и новорожденного мальчика. Даже Спок, ненавидящий сплетни, знал, что младший Кирк поступил в академию почти перед его выпуском. Как инструктор, он знал, что Кирк превосходно справлялся с учебой и слышал, как коллеги хвалили его ум. Слышал похвалы и другим, более физическим его способностям. Спок прекрасно знал, кто такой Джеймс Т Кирк. 

Встретиться с ним лично было совсем другим делом. Наблюдение за ним, тихо похрапывающим на диване, рядом с нетронутой чашкой чая на столе — не вписывалось в ментальную картину, созданную Споком.

Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем Спок осознал, что допустил ту же бестактность, за которую отчитал Сеника, и отвернулся, чтобы не таращиться на спящего Джеймса Кирка.


	4. Проверка гипотезы

— Кадет Кирк, шесть ноль-ноль, — голос над ухом резко выдернул Джима из сна. 

Джим открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в незнакомой полутемной комнате, на диване, под заботливо подоткнутым одеялом. В помещении и без того было душно, так Джим был еще и полностью одет — разве что без ботинок.

— Ты получил достаточное количество времени для отдыха? — продолжил Сеник.

Джим приподнялся на локтях и глянул на мальчика, облаченного в стандартный балахон, потом еще раз осмотрелся. События прошлого вечера медленно всплывали в памяти, и Джим тщетно старался разложить их по местам: после тренировки он проводил Сеника до дома, и тот уговорил его попробовать вулканского чая, после чего Джим заснул. Ему снилась симуляция, Спок, убеждающий Джима бросить его умирать и толкающий его к выходу. Джим пытался схватить вулканца за руку, но у него никак не получалось...

Джима передернуло, когда он увидел реального Спока, стоящего посреди кухни в домашней зеленой тунике. Тот чем-то громыхал в мойке, полностью игнорируя человека на диване. 

— Ага, — прохрипел Джим, — простите, что оккупировал ваш диван.

Сеник смешно, по-птичьи моргнул.

— Поскольку мебели не было нанесено ущерба, извиняться не нужно. Кузен согласился, что будить тебя было нелогично и вредно.

Джим покосился в сторону Спока, все еще сосредоточенного на содержимом раковины. Он что, избегал смотреть на Джима, или он всегда так сосредотачивался на задании? Или и то, и другое? 

— Ну что ж, тогда спасибо, — произнес Джим, обращаясь в основном к Споку.

Сеник кивнул, а Спок так ничего и не ответил. Джим подождал еще немного и продолжил:

— Я тогда пойду, а то опоздаю на занятия, — Джим сбросил одеяло, и поднялся на ноги. 

Спок мельком оглянулся на него, но затем снова повернулся спиной, подхватывая странный чайник и направляясь к столу.

— Можешь воспользоваться нашей ванной, чтобы привести себя в порядок, — сказал Сеник, покосившись на Спока, — мы также предоставим тебе адекватный завтрак... — прежде чем Джим успел возразить, Сеник продолжил, — Если ты отклонишь наше предложение, то с вероятностью восемьдесят две целых четыре десятых процента ты опоздаешь на занятия, причинив неудобства как себе, так и твоим однокурсникам.

Джим скептически оглядел мальчишку. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не мог просчитать вероятность...

— Его вычисления верны, — отозвался Спок из другого конца комнаты, устанавливая чайник на узорную штуку, похожую на бунзеновскую горелку. Джим посмотрел на коммандера и пожал плечами.

— Спасибо за ваше гостеприимство. Еще раз.

Спок кивнул, принимая благодарность, и снова занялся горелкой. 

Сеник отвел Джима в ванную, вручил ему зубную щетку и указал на комплект полотенец в шкафу.

— Я найду подходящие вам вещи, — уверил его мальчик. Джим ответил вялой улыбкой, морально готовясь к тому, что сегодня придется идти на учебу в вулканском балахоне.

Как только Сеник ушел, Джим залез в душ, с удивлением отмечая, что он был акустический, как на звездолетах. Джим предположил, что эта особенность, вместе с повышенной температурой воздуха в доме, является строго культурной. Он быстро помылся, почистил зубы необычной пастой с привкусом орехов и песка и как раз пытался привести в порядок свою шевелюру, когда в дверь мягко постучали.

За дверью, к вящему удивлению Джима, обнаружился Спок с вешалкой в руках. Глянув вулканцу в глаза, Джим снова почувствовал приятный зуд под кожей. «Да, снова он,» — подумал Джим. Он уже ощущал подобный зуд при встрече в ресторане, и позже, в лаборатории: это было похоже на магнетическое притяжение, тянущее их друг к другу. 

— Сеник интересуется, есть ли у тебя аллергии и пищевые непереносимости.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вычислил не все?

— Он отметил несколько, — ответил Спок. Он поджал губы и слегка сощурил глаза: получившееся выражение уж слишком напоминало аналог человеческой улыбки, — Ему запрещено пользоваться доступом к твоей медкарте, так что пришлось воспользоваться классическим методом.

— Спасибо за заботу, — Джим грустно улыбнулся, — в основном, мне нельзя морепродукты, клубнику, сою, любые корнеплоды с Талоса и арахис. Вроде основное назвал.

Спок кивнул, и уже собирался отойти, но тут же обернулся, вспоминая о вешалке и неловко протянул ее Джиму.

— Она сядет не идеально, — сказал Спок, прежде чем Джим успел открыть рот, — но должна выглядеть приемлемо. 

Джим взял вешалку, стараясь не коснуться рук вулканца и благодарно кивнул. Спок постоял еще немного, потом развернулся на каблуках и удалился в сторону кухни. Джим закрыл дверь и с улыбкой посмотрел на кадетскую униформу.

Ну кто мог знать, что вулканцы настолько милы? 

\---  
Форма и правда была не совсем впору: чуть длинновата, но все застегнулось как надо. Когда он снова вышел в жилую зону, то обнаружил Спока, сосредоточенно мешающего что-то в сковороде, и Сеника, внимательно наблюдающего за процессом.

— Вещи подошли? — поинтересовался Спок и глянул на Джима, будто бы удостоверяясь, что он пройдет проверку. Джима накрыло волной тепла: видимо, не из-за климатических настроек. 

— Да. Еще раз спасибо.

Спок молча кивнул.

— Могу я чем-то помочь?

— Все приготовлено как нужно, кроме яиц, как видишь. Я реплицировал их, забыв, что люди обычно не употребляют их в сыром виде. 

— Вам... не следовало так напрягаться, — сказал Джим.

Спок выразил взглядом вежливое отрицание, вулканский эквивалент пожатия плечами, и выверенным движением отправил половину содержимого сковородки на тарелку Джима. Вторую половину вытряхнул в свою, и понес тарелки к столу. Джим устроился за столом между двумя вулканцами: перед ним, слава богу, стоял не чай, а кофе, причем приготовленный именно так, как нравилось Джиму. Он мысленно похвалил Сеника за наблюдательность: в этот раз она оказалась очень кстати. 

Спок с Джимом принялись за свою яичницу и фрукты, Сеник взялся за миску с прозрачным бульоном. Спустя примерно минуту, Сеник первым нарушил молчание.

— Ты нуждаешься в побуждении к легкой беседе?

Джим вылупился на мальчишку.

— Э... нет, спасибо.

— Я немного почитал про социальные нормы и обыкновения людей, — отозвался Сеник, — люди обычно стремятся обсудить повседневные темы вроде погоды, недавних событий и личных планов.

— Ну, я с утра не настолько дружелюбен, — неловко произнес Джим, — тишина вполне приемлема.

Сеник сосредоточенно кивнул, но Джима не покидало ощущение, что мальчик ожидал иного ответа.

— ...ну разве что ты не хочешь попрактиковаться в легкой беседе со мной?

Бровь Сеника дернулась вверх, но он помотал головой.

— Пожалуй, сейчас я предпочел бы наблюдать.

При этих словах Сеник многозначительно посмотрел на Спока, который так и застыл с вилкой на полпути ко рту.

Джим заподозрил, что Спок вовсе не в восторге от этой идеи, но он понятия не имел, как можно было вежливо отказаться, не смотрясь незаинтересованным. Потому что Джим был. В смысле, заинтересован. Заинтересован в новой информации о Споке.

Удивительно, но Спок первым начал беседу.

— У вас сегодня занятой день, кадет?

Джим кивнул и изобразил на лице вежливый интерес, специально для Сеника.

— Сегодня пятница, так что с утра у меня занятия, затем — длинная смена в библиотеке.

— Вам нравится работать в библиотеке? — спросил Спок. 

Джим отметил, что Сеник сел ровнее и замер, словно был уже на занятии.

— Она вполне оправдывает затраченные усилия — я могу продолжать учебу, находясь на работе. Именно это позволило мне сократить время обучения в Академии, у меня выпуск через несколько месяцев.

— Немногие обладают вашим упорством и способностями, — отметил Спок.

— Ну, я уверен, что звезды — моя судьба. Ждать и проводить здесь больше времени, чем нужно, кажется... нелогичным.

Спок слегка склонил голову, раздумывая над этим.

— Ваша работа во время симуляции показала, что вы прекрасно подходите для службы на борту звездолёта.

Джим улыбнулся:

— Вам не кажется, что я слишком уж много рискую?

— Думаю, что оба утверждения верны одновременно, — сказал Спок, рассмешив Джима.

— Не стану отрицать. А вы, что вы преподаете?

— Фонологию, продвинутый курс.

Джиму стало интересно, что преподаватель лингвистики делал на симуляции зерограва вчера вечером, но тут Спок уже продолжил:

— Я займу должность старшего помощника на борту Энтерпрайз по окончании семестра. 

Джим заинтересованно потянулся вперед, впечатленный этим фактом. Энтерпрайз. Джим рос в Риверсайде, осенённый тенью этого корабля, и только его он видел в своих мечтах о будущем.

— Она потрясающая, — не без зависти отметил Джим, но прежде чем он успел задать еще вопрос, в беседу встрял Сеник.

— Кадет Кирк, мы должны выйти из дома в течении двух минут, если хотим успеть на занятие вовремя, — Сеник встал и направился к утилизатору. Джим подхватил свою посуду и последовал за ним. Закончив, Джим обернулся к Споку, который все еще заканчивал завтрак. 

— Благодарю за щедрое гостеприимство вашего дома, — выдал Джим на ломаном вулканском.

Спок поднял на кадета спокойный взгляд:

— Veling. Не стоит благодарности.

Джим улыбнулся и последовал за Сеником к остановке общественного транспорта до кампуса. Добравшись до аудитории, Кирк немного сместился от своего привычного места и пригласил Сеника сесть рядом, но так, чтобы у него оставалось достаточно личного пространства. 

— Так я смогу наблюдать как ты наблюдаешь за мной, — пояснил Джим. Сеник промолчал.

Теперь разум Джима был занят не только подготовкой к следующему занятию, но и мыслями о лейтенант-коммандере Споке. Между ними явно что-то происходило, но Джим боялся что неправильно понимает поведение вулканца. Несмотря на сомнения, он уже тихо планировал следующую случайную встречу. Униформу все равно надо было вернуть.

\----  
Джим получил нагоняй от соседа немедленно, как только вечером пересек порог их общей комнаты.

— Ты увертливый засранец, — Боунс ткнул его в бицепс, — я даже не заметил, как ты исчез из бара. С кем, кстати?

— С прилипчивым вулканским ребенком, — отозвался Джим, ухмыльнувшись в ответ на гримасу доктора, — я просто удостоверился, что он успешно добрался до дома, а потом я рухнул на чей-то диван и заснул, — Джим не хотел пускаться в подробности, касательно того, как он заснул на вулканском диване и теперь одет в кадетскую форму профессора Спока, а та до сих пор пахнет им, и Джиму это нравится. Боунс недоверчиво сощурился, но вопросов задавать не стал. 

— Итак, Кристина? — поинтересовался Джим, обрадовавшись, когда взгляд Боунса мечтательно расфокусировался.

— Ага, она клевая, — сказал Боунс, — у нее сегодня третья смена, так что я несу ей с утра завтрак. 

Джим захлопал ресницами и изобразил лучшую обиженную мордашку:

— Ох, Леонард, почему ты никогда не приносишь завтрак мне?

— Завтраки — только для тех, кто действительно нравится, ты, идиот, — пробормотал Боунс, защищаясь.

Джим с нежностью подумал об утренней яичнице, что взбесило Боунса еще больше.  
\----  
В понедельник Джим и Боунс сидели на привычном месте в столовой.

— Не оборачивайся, — прошептал Боунс, прикрыв рот салфеткой, — у тебя вулканец по правому борту.

Джим вздохнул. Сеник точно не понимал намеков.

— Он все еще пялится на тебя.

Джим закатил глаза и повернулся, готовый отчитать Сеника за неподобающее поведение. Все его намерения рассыпались в пыль, когда он наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Спока. Желудок Джима сделал смешное сальто, когда вулканец указал на свободное место рядом с собой, видимо, ожидая, что Джим присоединится к нему. Спок искал встречи с Джимом. Тот не знал почему, но собирался это выяснить.

Джим покосился на Боунса, который недоверчиво рассматривал его:

— Странных друзей ты себе выбираешь.

Джим пожал плечами и встал:

— Думаю, это все мой флер победителя по жизни.

Боунс скривился и тоже встал, направляясь в медотсек на смену.

Джим направился к Споку, ощущая привычный зуд под кожей.

— Кадет Кирк, — поприветствовал его Спок.

— Коммандер Спок, — так же формально откликнулся Джим, садясь на стул напротив.

— Приятно вас снова видеть, — сказал Спок.

— Вам не нужно развлекать меня беседой, за нами не следят, — отозвался Джим с легкой улыбкой. Он был уверен, что Спок ответил ему тем же, только по-своему, одними глазами.

— Я не собирался использовать это как стандартную формулу приветствия, — честно ответил Спок.

Джим улыбнулся шире, наслаждаясь теплым взглядом вулканца. Со стороны это наверняка смотрелось ужасно смешно, учитывая сдавленное хихиканье Боунса с другого конца зала, но Джиму было наплевать.

— Ну, я тоже рад вас видеть, — наконец отозвался Джим, — я давно приготовил вашу униформу, просто не знал, как вы хотите ее получить.

Это было не совсем правдой: Джим уже давно почистил, отгладил и повесил униформу в шкаф, он просто до сих пор вычислял, как можно было пересечься со Споком, чтобы возвращение одежды перешло в нечто большее. 

— Завтра, в восемнадцать ноль-ноль я буду в центральном здании Академии, — предположил Спок.

— Я принесу ее туда, — Джим немного расстроился, он хотел снова попасть в дом Спока.

— Я буду присутствовать на лекции по применению компьютерных расчетов к теории трансварпа.

— Доктор Двега, так? — Спок кивнул, и Джим подскочил на месте, — она работает над несколькими очень интересными теориями, которые могут произвести революцию в инженерии.

Спок согласно кивнул: 

— На таком большом корабле, как Энтерпрайз, применение ее теорий могло бы значительно повысить эффективность систем. Я хочу, чтобы вы посетили эту лекцию со иной, учитывая ваш интерес к Энтерпрайз.

Джим был польщен тем, что Спок помнил о его интересе к этому звездолету. 

— Было бы здорово. Спасибо, сэр.

Спок на секунду замялся и продолжил:

— Напротив лектория есть ресторан, мы могли бы провести там совместный ужин, если вы не против.

Джим немного поразмыслил над этим. Последний раз, когда его позвал на ужин вулканец, он понял его немного не так, как следовало.

— Вы характеризуете этот ужин как «платонический»?

Спок осторожно покачал головой, глядя Джиму в глаза:

— Если мои романтические намерения нежелательны, я прошу прощения и немедленно отменяю свое предложение.

Джим ощутил, что готов сообщить Споку, что тот может демонстрировать свои намерения прямо здесь, прямо на этом столе, и Джим будет вовсе не против, но он подозревал, что вулканский здравый смысл не переживет подобной эскапады.

— Нет, в смысле, да. Да, ужин — это замечательно.

Спок снова поджал губы, и на этот раз Джим был точно уверен, что это — улыбка.

За ближайшим утилизатором незаметно притаился вулканский мальчик с цифровым биноклем, с удовольствием наблюдавший развернувшуюся сцену.


	5. Анализ данных

**2257.216**

**12.32: Субъект Кирк замечен за беседой с субъектом Споком в столовой Академии: беседа длилась семь минут пятьдесят шесть секунд.**

**Поведение субъекта Кирка соответствует человеческим представлениям о состоянии возбуждения. Зрачки расширены, моргание неритмично, наличествует рефлекс суетливого хватания и переставления предметов на подносе субъекта без какой-либо функциональной причины. Поведение, определяемое как «возня», может быть индикатором романтического интереса.**

**Субъект Спок находится в позиции, не позволяющей произвести необходимые наблюдения, чтобы собрать достаточно данных для подтверждения гипотезы. Остается неизвестным, проявляет ли субъект Спок человеческие либо вулканские паттерны поведения, необходимые для привлечения партнера.**

**Количество аудиоданных ограничено. Чтение по губам и прочие коммуникативные сигналы указывают на то, что данный разговор относился к последующей встрече.**

**\----**

**2257.217**

**06:00 Субъект Спок демонстрирует поведение, согласующееся с данными предыдущих наблюдений. Отклонений или нетипичных паттернов не замечено.**

**08:47 Субъект Кирк продолжает настаивать на новом распределении сидячих мест. Все возможные данные наблюдений поставлены под сомнение.**

**11:12 Субъект Кирк заметил субъекта Спока в холле научного корпуса. Субъект Кирк установил визуальный контакт с субъектом Споком и однократно кивнул. Спок продублировал движение, продолжая беседу с капитаном Пайком. До завершения разговора с капитаном, субъект Спок оглянулся и проследил взглядом за удаляющимся субъектом Кирком в течение 2.58 секунд. Причина не выявлена.**

**17:30 Субъект Спок подтвердил инициацию человеческого ритуала ухаживания.**

Сеник стоял перед кабинетом Спока, пока кузен не поманил его внутрь.

— Я вчера проинформировал тебя, что не смогу принять участие в совместном ужине, — сказал Спок, сосредоточенно приводя рабочий стол в порядок.

— Я не забыл об этом, — отозвался Сеник так, будто и правда была такая вероятность, — я хочу поинтересоваться, связано ли твое отсутствие с кадетом Кирком.

Споку пришлось полностью сосредоточить свое внимание на кузене.

— Да, я предложил ему сопровождать меня на лекцию и последующий ужин сегодня вечером, в порядке человеческого ритуала ухаживания. 

Сеник деловито кивнул и подавил желание вытащить падд и сделать несколько пометок. Это высказывание подтверждало функциональность его гипотезы. Из этого можно было выжать еще немного данных.

— Ты испытываешь беспокойство касательно этого мероприятия? — поинтересовался Сеник. Ему и правда было любопытно, испытывал ли Спок человеческую эмоцию, характерную для подобных ситуаций. Он вычитал, что это ощущение называется «мандраж».

— Беспокойство нелогично.

Это не было «нет», отметил Сеник, но свои соображения по этому поводу озвучивать не стал.

— Предлагаю свою кандидатуру на роль друга-помощника, — сказал Сеник.

— Я незнаком с подобным определением.

— Надежный источник проинформировал меня, что присутствие помощника может способствовать достижению высокого уровня эмоционального комфорта, необходимого для успешности романтической интеракции. 

Спок секунду помолчал, разглядывая Сеника.

— Нет необходимости, — коротко отозвался он, — твоя поддержка оценена по достоинству. Однако, я вынужден настоять на том, чтобы ты не вмешивался и не наблюдал за кадетом Кирком или мной сегодняшним вечером. 

Сеник открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут Спок продолжил:

— Это очень деликатное и личное, так что оно не должно быть включено в твои наблюдения за гуманоидами.

Сеник про себя возмутился подобным положением дел, но самым логичным вариантом было просто кивнуть в ответ. Его не так-то легко было сбить с научного пути. 

\----

 **20:23 Завербовал служащую ресторана в качестве помощника. Она попросила в ответ оказать странную услугу, но поскольку это было не опасно и не трудозатратно, я согласился.  
**  
Сеник укрылся рядом со входом на кухню французского бистро за партией в кал’то с официнткой по имени Луиза. Она была юным кадетом и нежно любила вулканскую игру, так что разрешила маленькому вулканцу подождать у кухни при условии розыгрыша матча и соблюдения тишины. Более сказочное совпадение было сложно представить. Сеник, конечно, рассчитал, что это был один из четырех ресторанов с вегетарианскими блюдами, не использовал арахисовое масло, и находился в шаговой доступности от Кокрейна. И только в нем нашлась официантка, согласившаяся помочь Сенику.

— В моей части ресторана, в угловом кабинете сидит милая парочка. Человек и вулканец, как ты и говорил, — доложила Луиза, забежавшая на кухню, чтобы оставить заказ, — заказали хрустящие лепешки со шпинатом и два травяных чая.

Сеник согласно кивнул, набирая заметку в падде.

— Когда принесешь напитки, обрати внимание на ноздри вулканца.

— Ноздри? — девушка растерянно нахмурила брови.

— Именно, — отозвался Сеник, переставляя еще одну палочку на доске, — это важные данные, необходимые для поддержки моей гипотезы. Также, для моей миссии могут оказаться полезны любые словесные данные из их беседы.

— Точно, твоей миссии, — задумчиво произнесла Луиза и принялась готовить чай. Сеник воздержался от повторения целей исследования, потому что был уверен, что повторение его не спасет, а девушка и так в курсе. Любые данные, даже от недоученной официантки-дробь-кадета, это лучше, чем ничего. Луиза посмотрела на доску и переставила элемент. Сеник быстро сделал свой ход, и Луиза успела ответить, перед тем как сгрести высокие чашки и метнуться к гостям.

Пару минут спустя она вернулась на кухню и вышла с закусками для Кирка и Спока и задержалась, разглядывая доску.

— Его ноздри раздувались, — сообщила она, делая ход, — это что-то означает?

— Да, — отозвался Сеник, делая пометку в планшете. Уточнять он не стал.

Луиза вернулась с заказом на блины с помидорно-грибной начинкой и киш со спаржей.

— Человек пытается рассказывать анекдоты, — доложила она, закатывая глаза. Видимо, большинство людей было способно понять, что рассказывать смешные истории вулканцам глупо.  
Сеник черкнул пару слов, но удержался от комментария. Плохой знак.

Через семнадцать ходов официантка забрала с кухни тарелку с десертом для Кирка.

— Вулканцы разве едят очищенный сахар? — спросила Луиза, когда вернулась.

— Это крайне редкое дополнение к традиционной вулканской диете, — согласился Сеник.

— Я так и думала. Ну, твой вулканец совсем не против отведать шоколадного торта.

— Шоколадного торта? — недоуменно повторил Сеник, — он не станет есть шоколадный торт.

Употребление подобного блюда было чревато серьёзным нарушением функций нервной системы, включая сложные когнитивные функции.

— Ну, в данный момент, он практически ест из рук своего партнера, — пробормотала Луиза, глядя в маленькое окошко в двери, ведущей в зал. Сенику пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы увидеть все самому.

Как Луиза и говорила, Спок и кадет Кирк сидели в углу зала, и Кирк протягивал Споку вилку с кусочком шоколадного торта. Сеник распахнул глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Спок поддержал вилку, касаясь руки Кирка и направил десерт в рот. Сеник почувствовал, как его щеки зеленеют от неудержимого притока крови. Подобные действия были слишком личного характера — не стоило позволять посторонним видеть такое.

Первыми в сознании Сеника всплыли слова «шок» и «скандал», которыми его соплеменники описали бы сцену, разворачивающуюся у него перед глазами. Однако, «внутренний ученый» в нем продолжал собирать эмпирические данные. Спок потирал щеку, будто бы в глубокой задумчивости, и, не отрываясь, смотрел Кирку в глаза. Заметил Сеник и то, как Спок скользнул пальцами по руке Джима перед тем как вернуться к напитку.

Несмотря на множество доказательств того, что Спок имел склонность к вулканским традициям, некоторые его манеры были поразительно человеческими. Сеник предположил, что Спок и сам не до конца осознает это.

— Эй, мелкий, — рявкнула Луиза от доски, — ходи живей, я с тобой всю ночь сидеть не буду!

Сеник поторопился к столу, переложил палочку и принялся забивать свежие данные в падд.

\----

**2257.219**

**16:00 Пронаблюдал за тем, как объект Спок вышел в гостиную в привычной коричневой тунике, которую он обычно надевает вечером по четвергам. Две минуты он готовился к встрече с субъектом Кирком, затем снова вернулся к себе. Спустя семь минут, он вернулся, одетый в голубую тунику.**

**Предпосылка подобного изменения неизвестна. Список возможных теорий включает в себя временный приступ дальтонизма и кожную сыпь. Представители земной фауны используют окраску для привлечения партнера. Неизвестно, знает ли субъект о подобной параллели. Продолжаю наблюдения.**

**2257.220**

**07:50 Субъект Кирк обратился ко мне за советом по поводу ухаживаний, видимо с желанием впечатлить субъекта Спока. Передо мной стоит сложная этическая дилемма, связанная с тем, что я являюсь одновременно томасу Спока и ученым.**

— Сеник, ты же женат, — внезапно сказал Кирк перед началом лекции.

Сеник поднял на него взгляд:

— Ты озвучиваешь факт, прекрасно известный нам обоим.

— Если ты не против, я спрошу — а где она сейчас, твоя жена?

— Я не против. Моя супруга сейчас на Вулкане, в доме своих родителей.

— Как вы встретили друг друга? Что вы делали до того, как вступить в брак?

Сеник вспомнил, как встретил свою нареченную.

— У нас была традиционная вулканская церемония. Мы встретились на кун-ут, в условленном месте. О каких именно действиях до заключения связи ты говоришь?

— Ну, свидания там, — уточнил Кирк, — беседы, узнавание друг друга лучше... Все, что происходит до связи.

— Вулканцы не занимаются подобным до установления связи. Как раса телепатов, мы способны совершить логичный и подходящий выбор пары в раннем возрасте.  
— Так у вас с ней договорной брак?

Сеник кивнул. Кирк на некоторое время задумался.

— Так, получается, Спок... — Кирк не закончил фразу. Сеник молча таращился на него, недоумевая, почему кадет не закончил фразу.

Джим поспешно озвучил свою мысль:

— Так Спок с кем-нибудь ходил на свидание? Хоть раз?

— Мне неизвестно о его предыдущих попытках ухаживать за кем-либо, — подтвердил Сеник. Поразмышляв, он подумал, что задать ответный вопрос было бы вполне честно, так что спросил:

— Его поведение соответствует земным представлениям об общественном соглашении?

Джим распахнул глаза:

— Так ты знаешь!

— Знаю о чем, кадет Кирк?

— О Споке и обо мне, и о том, что мы... встречаемся.

— Да, я уже видел признаки того, что ваше социальное поведение должно измениться, и получил вербальное подтверждение от своего кузена. Как бы ты оценил его поведение относительно человеческих стандартов «произведения впечатления»? Я интересуюсь строго в научных целях, так что прошу тебя дать подробное описание.

Кирк, кажется, на время утратил способность говорить, нечленораздельно хрипя. Когда он смог привести себя в привычное состояние, он, по неизвестной мне причине, улыбался.

— Он прекрасный джентльмен. Очень... сдержанный, — сообщил Кирк.

Сеник согласно кивнул:

— Это знак уважения и вежливости для вулканца, — добавил он, ведь у него, в отличие от кадета Кирка было время провести детальное изучение вулканских социальных норм. Возможно, Сенику нужно было провести краткий курс для Кирка.

— А, — отозвался Кирк, — я боялся, что это из-за меня. Вдруг ему мой одеколон не понравился.

— Одеколон? — Сенику это слово было незнакомо.

— Люди иногда наносят его на себя, чтобы их запах был приятен для других, — Сеник провел связь между концептом и искусственными ароматами некоторых существ.

— У вулканцев хорошее обоняние, — пояснил Сеник, — химические соединения, используемые людьми для нас пахнут чересчур сильно.

— Тогда понятно, — Кирк огляделся вокруг, — как же ты можешь находиться здесь? Столько людей и столько данных кругом.

— У вулканцев имеются развитые ментальные способности, к тому же нас с юного возраста учат противостоять обширной сенсорной нагрузке.

Кирк кивнул и вернулся к прерванному чтению. Он тихо бубнил себе под нос, явно не рассчитывая на то, что острый слух вулканца позволит ему разобрать сказанное.

«Теперь мне всего лишь нужно поразить вулканца своей сенсорной нагрузкой».  
\----  
 **2257.220**

**19:12 Этическая дилемма все еще присутствует.**

Согласно земному стандартному календарю наступила суббота. Спок собирался сопровождать кадета Кирка в голоплекс, на просмотр отреставрированной классической видеодрамы. Сеник собрался написать письмо матери с просьбой позволить ему провести еще один семестр в академии. Он с интересом изучал ксенобиологию, а по ней курсы в академии сильно превосходили курсы на Вулкане. Сеник понимал, насколько разнообразны и обширны были знания, полученные звездным флотом в ходе взаимодействия с другими расами. Сеник размышлял над возможным продолжением учебы и научной работы в звездном флоте, по примеру Спока. Об этом он и рассказал кузену, перед тем, как тот ушел на «свидание».

— Я полагаю, твои исследования человеческих норм поведения вдохновили тебя заняться работой в рамках Звездного Флота и Федерации, — сказал Спок.

Сеник робко кивнул.

— Думаешь, ko-mekh поддержит мое решение? — спросил он. Он еще не делился своими пожеланиями с матерью. Она никогда не выказывала раздражения касательно действий Спока, но когда дело касалось ее сына, вполне могла принять иное решение.

Спок задумался:

— Не думаю, что будучи ученым твоя мать возмутится стремлением к знаниям.

— А ты поддержишь? — Сеник задал этот вопрос как-то даже не успев задуматься над ним. Да, он ждал поддержки кузена. Это было совершенно нелогично, но отчего-то ценно для него.

— Сеник, вне зависимости от твоего решения я всегда буду гордиться тобой, — просто сказал Спок.

Сеник позволил себе понежиться во внутреннем тепле, которое отчего-то захлестнуло его после ответа. В порыве вдохновения он схватил свой падд с книгами и протянул его Споку.

— Я скачал множество разнообразных текстов, написанных людьми про Звездный Флот, — сообщил он. Спок взял протянутый девайс, — возможно ты захочешь ознакомиться с этой информацией, чтобы лучше понимать кадета Кирка. Тут есть целая подборка, посвященная ухаживанием и человеческой романтике.

«Предназначение наперекор Первой Директиве: Вулканский Капитан и Непорочная Йомен», — прочел Спок вслух и строго посмотрел на кузена, —   
я не уверен, что эти культурологические тексты могут быть релевантны моим отношениям с кадетом Кирком. Тебе тоже не следует опираться на них в качестве источника информации о человеческих взаимоотношениях. 

Сеник кивнул.

— Я так и предполагал. Однако, они все-таки являются важными артефактами земной культуры.

Спок согласно кивнул, выключил падд и удалился к себе, переодеваться.

Сеник проследил взглядом за кузеном, прихватившим падд с собой и задумался, не нарушил ли он чистоту эксперимента. Падд вернулся к нему через две недели.

\----

**2257.222**

**13:10 Субъекты Спок и Кирк беседуют возле офицерской гостиной. Поведение субъекта Кирка можно охарактеризовать как «оживленное» -**

— Что ты делаешь, H’gorth? — гулко раздалось над ухом Сеника. Он обернулся и обнаружил первокурсника, который когда-то запнулся об его сумку. Андорианец угрожающе навис над ним, скаля зубы.

— Провожу научные наблюдения, — сообщил Сеник, не понимая, чем он вызвал гнев андорианца на этот раз. — Ты под них не подпадаешь.

Андорианец молниеносно выхватил падд из рук Сеника.

— Это еще что? — пробормотал он, сканируя файлы.

— Верни мое имущество, — скомандовал Сеник.

Андорианец просто проигнорировал его.

— Субъект Кирк? Ты шпионишь за Джимом Кирком?

— Я не шпионю, я провожу...

— Ты ведешь себя как we’Kweleth, H’gorth, — сказал андорианец, угрожающе размахивая паддом. Сеник предпринял тактическое отступление и... уперся спиной в стену, — мне стоило бы отнести это в службу безопасности.

Сеника захлестнула волна отчаяния и гнева, неподобающая мальчику его возраста, но данные недель наблюдения грозили оказаться у неотесанного персонала службы безопасности, и это было уж слишком.

— Нелогично бояться угроз человека, тень чьего отца блуждает по соседскому полю, — жестко сказал Сеник, прекрасно понимающий, как можно оскорбить андорианца. Это было позорно, но необходимо, как ему тогда казалось.

К сожалению, он забыл, с какой скоростью и силой андорианцы умеют бить.


End file.
